love and passion
by Jay's Trash Bin
Summary: this is a Randy x Nomi fanfic. this is just one chapter so sorry :P. i hope you enjoy! warning this is rated M (18 )


WARNING: this is a yaoi fanfic story about RC9GN! If you do not like yaoi please DO NOT READ! This is rated R for sextual content! (Grab you tissues this is NOSEBLEED AREA)

It was near night time, every one had left the streets. There was the honking of car horns and the drunk guy on there way back home. The only problem was the it was the danger zone during night time. Randy was on his way home from the Greg's Game Hole for almost going an all nighter from playing video games. "Man I am beat" Randy Yawned. He look into his bag to get his phone. "Now were is it" he rustled around at the bottom of his bag to find it was not there. "Aww shit well better go back and get it" he began to run down a short cut, down an ally way. He made it safely back to Greg's Game Hole just in time before it closed. "Thank for finding it for me" Randy thanked the store manager then he left. He texted Nomi telling him he was on his way home , he was just taking a short cut down the ally way near Greg's Game Hole. He put his phone in his bag then continued walking down the dark ally way. Randy heard a sudden sound to turn around to find four tall men walking towards him. He sheepishly tries to tell them to back off "ha this ones a cute one ehh?" The guy smirked and sinkerd at Randy. Randy new he was in danger he tried to reach for his mask but he remembers he left it at home with Nomi. "C-Crap" Randy was in a panic. He turned around to run but it was to late they already got his arm. "Trying to get away I see" the guy pushed Randy down to the ground and started to rip of his clothes. The other men smirked at the sight of seeing Randy's body. "Were going to have fun" the man began touching Randy's penis. Randy felt scared like he could do nothing he could not even move. All of a sudden Nomi had beat up all of the men, grabs Randy and runs to there house.

At Randy's house, it was calm and quiet. Randy still shivering in fear. "Randy are you ok?" Nomi holding randy in his arms. " yes I'm fine...t-thank you for saving me back there..." Randy still in nomi's arms , felt this hart warming passion to kiss Nomi. Randy began to blush. Nomi gave Randy a smile before kissing him right on the lips. There kissing became more heated. Randy let out a little moan before braking the kiss "mmmhh...ahh" Randy blushes at what he just did. "Oh what do we have hear" Nomi put his hand against Randy's erection. Randy let out another little moan. Before he knew it his was on the couch receiving a blowjob from Nomi. "N-Nomi! Ah!" Randy liked this feeling it was not the discussing feeling it was more enjoyable feeling. Randy continued to moan. Nomi stopped just before he came. " can you hold it in for me just a little longer?" Nomi had asked Randy " mmhhmm..." Randy nodding his head. Randy's legs were spread apart and his pants were off so was his underwear. "Hear let me loosen that up a bit" Nomi had put is finger inside Randy's Ass. Randy had tears coming from his eyes from the pain but pure pleasure. "H-haaggh...ahh n-n-nomi!" Randy kept moaning his name. Sooner or later Nomi had three fingers inside Randy's ass. "I think your ready now" as Nomi pulled his fingers out of Randy's ass he pushed in His erection right inside Randy's ass. "Ahh fuck oh...fuck!" Randy had tears in his eyes from the pain. "Are you ok?" The concerned Nomi asked Randy. " ya I'm ok just hurry up and go" Randy wanted more. Nomi began to thrust into randy, both moaning in pleasure. As soon as Nomi hit Randy's spot Randy moaned loudly "hehe found it" Nomi had giggle. Nomi had kept on hitting that spot. " I can't take it any more I'm going t-!" Randy's voice hard to understand from his moaning " me t-too!" Nomi had looked at randy in the eye. Nomi had made his final hard trust into randy before both of them came , Nomi inside Randy and Randy all over Nomi's and his chest. They both huffed and puffed before kissing each other and then falling asleep. This was there love and passion moment.


End file.
